Kiss Me Tomorrow
by Flame-Detective
Summary: A love story for Agni. AgnixOC
1. Emily Ashford

This took me so flipping long to figure out how to start…ಠ_ಠ Kuroshitsuji is a very hard anime/manga for me to do write a fan fiction on (probably because I'm crazy about it).

Anyway, I hope this is adequate and it makes sense and that it is unique…but I don't want it to be the story you give to your friends and be like "dafaq did i jus read? c:" (lord knows me and my bestie do it).

* * *

Ciel sighed and hung up the phone. He had just spent a little over 45 minutes talking to Elizabeth about some upcoming play. It wasn't that he didn't like to talk to Elizabeth…well, he really didn't. In truth he had actually found their conversations uninteresting and time consuming. He also tried to make them as short as possible.

He rubbed his temples, a serious headache about to form. "Sebastian."

Moments later, the dark butler was soon in his presence. "Yes my lord?"

"When is Madam Red supposed to be coming by? She called yesterday saying she wanted to show me something important."

"Ah yes, she is supposed to arrive at noon. Shall I start lunch?"

"…Yeah…I have a feeling that they will be staying for a while…" the blue haired boy looked out the window.

Ciel sat on the steps of his manor, reading a book while waiting for his aunt to arrive with whatever gift she thought was suitable for him. He'd probably end up faking being surprised.

In the distant, the sound of horses coming down the trail could be heard coming closer.

'_I guess that's her.'_ closing his book, he sighed and stood up as the carriage pulled up to the stairs.

The door swung open and Angelina stepped out. "Ciel~ your favorite auntie is here~!" she smiled broadly.

Ciel walked over to her and received a tight hug. "H-Hello Aunt Ann." he squirmed, feeling really uncomfortable.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"You came last week!" he replied in a greater attempt to get free. "And what were you talking about on the phone yesterday?"

"Oh right!" she finally let go of her young nephew. "As you know, I've gotten married and my husband has a daughter who is now your cousin. I thought you two should get to know each other a tad better so I've invited her over with me! She's such a proper young lady **and **she owns her own factory like you!" she squealed a bit and clapped her hands. "She's in the baking industry and she makes a wide assortment of candies and sweets!"

"A female baker…who makes candies and sweets…is she-?"

"She sure is! Come on out sweetheart!"

A few seconds later, a young woman came out of the carriage. She wore a deep cerise and white dress, the sleeves reached to her elbows and a it was low cut in front-_'Probably Aunt's idea' _Ciel thought.- She had thin white furls in the back and a white medium sized bow was tired in the back to match. Her light brown hair was carefully put into a high pony tail, her hair flowing down to her upper mid back, and her two bangs swaying in the slight breeze freely. A small hat that matched her dress sat on her head with a white veil. She lifted a white gloved hand to push a bang out of her face, her green eyes twinkling with happiness and her lightly painted lips curved into a kind smile. "Hello Cousin Ciel." she spoke, her words full of purpose and happiness. "I'm Emily Ashford; I won Ashford Candies and Sweets. It's a true pleasure to finally meet you." she took her hat off and bowed.

"Ah~ she's such a delight!" Red beamed with pride.

Ciel nodded then bowed slightly. "Maybe we'll become good business partners in the near future. I've wanted to see how merging a toy company and a candy company would work out." he gave a small smile.

Emily smiled even more. "I'd love that every much Cousin Ciel."

"We should get inside now, I'm sure Sebastian has tea and lunch ready for us." he turned and walked to the manor, his aunt and cousin in tow.

Inside, Emily was amazed at how splendid Ceil's mansion really was.

"This is simply lovely Cousin Ciel!" her eyes went wide as she tried to take it all in.

"Hn, thank you…after lunch I can show you around some more."

"Thank you!" she bowed again.

As they ventured up the stairs, they were stopped by a commotion from the hall. The three lumbering servants were supposed to be cleaning but instead were dealing with mice.

"What are you three doing?" Ciel snapped, seeing the hall close to shambles.

"Oi! Sorry sire! There are mice runnin' all through the walls again!" Bard told him, holing a mallet over his shoulder.

"They're really super fast too and they won't take too kind to the cheese this time!" Finny said, holing up a pactagon wedge of cheese.

"They've gotten all in the sugar too! It was a mess in the storage room!" Maylene squeaked.

Ciel let out an aggravated breath.

"Sugar…um, excuse me, Cousin Ciel."

During all the noise, Ciel had forgotten about the two women behind him. Everyone turned their attention to the quite woman. "Just call me Ciel."

"Aye master, who's this?" Bard said.

"This is my cousin, Emily. She'll be with us for the rest of the day. What is it you wanted to say?"

"Well um, I know how to get rid of the mice."

"You do?" the three servants said in union.

"Yes. We have to deal with them a lot of the time at my factory." she took off her gloves and handed them to her mom. "Do you have any molasses?"

"Aye!" Finny ran off to the storage room.

"I'll also need plates and a big spoon as well."

Bard and Maylene ran off too.

"How will that get rid of the mice?" Ann asked. She became very intrigued by what her daughter was planning.

"The mice out here really seem to enjoy sweet things and molasses is not only sweet but sticky. The sugar will call them out from their hiding place and they'll be trapped.

"Ah, use their own weakness against them." Ciel gave his cousin an approving smirk.

Emily blushed slightly from the small praise and smiled. "I'm just trying to be of some use, that's all."

When the trio came back, Emily plopped spoonfuls of the sweet sticky glue on the plates then set them near the mouse holes. "By tomorrow, all of the mice will be trapped and you can simply hose the glue off to set the free." she got up from the last plate and smiled, moving a bang out her face.

"Thank you so much Lady Emily!" the servants grinned and bowed in appreciation.

She blushed. "No need to thank me, I just wanted to help out."

"And help you did."

They turned around to see Sebastian with their lunch and tea. "We thank you for your help Lady Emily." he gave his usually smile, making the young girls cheeks flare up. "You saved us the trouble of calling in an exterminator; I know how the young lord hates having strangers in his home…other than family of course."

"Sebastian…" Ciel gave a warning tone.

"Why don't we go and have lunch in the parlor?" he led them to the room.

* * *

"Oh Sebastian, your quiche is wonderful!" Emily stuffed a fork full in her mouth.

"Your praises are too much Lady Emily." Sebastian spoke while pouring more tea. "It's really my master who deserves all the praise; he's the one who suggested I make it."

"Nonsense…" Ciel put his plate and fork down and sipped the steaming tea.

"That's my nephew." Ann patted his head. "I think you two would make lovely business partners."

"Is that the _only_ reason why you visited aunt?" Ciel had a peeved look.

"No, not at all!" she sighed. "As you know, the manufacturing business is very cut throat and can be taken to great extremes at times."

"Mmh, I am aware of this…if this is another lecture about my life choices, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Emily…with you being the Queens Guard Dog, I figured you could handle something about this." she looked at her daughter. "Show him the letters."

Emily set her plate and fork down and dug in her dress pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This was tied to a rock and thrown through my window two days ago." she handed it to him then pulled out another. "This one was on my door with a dagger through it just last week…" she passed it on to Ciel, wiping a tear away.

He took opened them.

The first one read: _Shut yer faktore daon for good or yer windoe wont b da oonle ding bruoken._  
The next one read: _Shut it daon or yer motta will b sabbed next._

"I can see they aren't educated." he frowned and handed Sebastian the notes. "Whoever wrote these is probably someone's minion. Has anything else happened?" he folded his hands onto his lap.

"I've gotten phone calls with heavy breathing late at night. One time I woke with raw meat and blood in my bathroom!" Emily hugged herself, trying to calm down.

"I see…Aunt Ann, where is your husband now?"

"In the Americas on business…surely you're not saying he's a suspect?"

"No, but you and Emily will have to stay here until this matter is fully resolved."

"You'll help us?" Emily looked up at her cousin with new eyes.

"Yes, I would like to know who is doing this as well."

* * *

It was night now and Emily was in the tub, suds all around her. She had her hair in an up-do. She sighed softly and her hands over her legs. She was still a bit excited about all that had happened today but most of all, she was starting to think she was being a burden on Ciel. She had only just met him and she was already asking him to help her catch the person who had threatened her. _'Ciel is so nice…the servants are too…I hope I'm not causing them too many troubles.'_

A knock on the door made her jump. "W-Who is it?"

"It's Sebastian Lady Emily. The young lord wanted me to check in on you and give you some fresh towels. May I come in?"

"Oh uh sure." she sunk low into the water.

Sebastian came into the bathroom, holing fresh white towels then set them on the sink. "Will you need anything else?"

"No…Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Am I causing Ciel any troubles?" she leaned against the tub, her long slender arms dangling out, looking down at the tiled floor.

"No, not at all. He is actually quite happy that you and Madam Red came to him in your time of need."

"Really?" she sat up and looked up at the butler.

"Yes. He doesn't take too kind to those that try to harm his family." he smiled. "Please, don't worry yourself about sure things, it is not befitting of such a young lady."

She blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Thank you Sebastian. I can sleep easier tonight know that I'm not being a burden on anyone."

"You're very much welcome, Lady Emily." he bowed then left, leaving Emily in a much better mood.

* * *

Ciel sat at his desk re-reading the letter he received the previous day.

'_Ciel Phantomhive,  
I have heard that one of my favorite candies and sweets company has been_ _running into a bit of trouble. I have received reports that their equipment has been sabotaged and trucks, along with ships, have been delayed or stopped from sending out their treats. It breaks my heart to hear that candies and sweets are not being delivered to all the people who work hard to pay for such things. I want you to investigate the Ashford Candies and Sweets Company and put an end to this.  
Signed,  
the Queen of England_

He put the letter on his desk. Who would have guessed that the person who he was going to investigate would fall right into his lap? He smiled to himself. "Perhaps things will be interesting.

* * *

The first few chapters will seem like they have nothing to do with Angi and that's because I just want to focus on developing Emily and the story line more. I also want to see how well I can do Sebastian and Ciel and everyone else. Please let me know how I am doing.  
~Aurora


	2. Apple Pies

Sebastian opened the curtains; the bright light from the sun flooded the room in an instant. "It's time to wake up, Lady Emily."

"Mm." she sat up and rubbed her face. "Do I have to? I don't have anything planned for today…"

"That maybe so but the young master wants everyone in his home awake and to have breakfast ready at a certain time."

"Oh, alright." she stretched and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving Sebastian to tend to the bed. "Is Ciel and mama in the dining room yet?"

"The young lord is still asleep and Madam Red is getting ready." he finished with the bed then went into the bathroom to help her.

"Um, Sebastian, what kind of business does Ciel do? When we were coming here, I saw a lot of stores and wondered if he has any here." she grunted softly when the strings were pulled tightly.

"He makes toys for kids. His factory is called Funtom Toys. He also has his own line of sweets but as of yesterday, he has thought about making you a business partner with him. It would be a good way to have more people to know about you and your candies and sweets." he pulled the strings taunt which made Emily croak out a strained grunt. "He has factories in England, France, Italy, and India. He is also planning to put one in America, New York to exact."

"Ah, New York. I've heard it's as busy as London during the Social Season…do you really think Ciel will want to join companies?" she turned to look at him as best as she could.

"It's not my place to decided on the master feelings but if I have to say, there is a possibility that you two will become business partners some day." he pulled again then tied the strings. "Breakfast will be waiting for you in the dining room." he left.

* * *

Emily walked into the dining room wearing a light pink dress similar to the one she had on yesterday with her hair up in a ponytail. She sat next to her mom who was putting on her signature red lipstick.

"Good morning Emily." her mother said, smiling warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning mother and yes, I did. The mattresses here are a lot better than the ones at home, I didn't want to get out!" she giggled, reaching for an apple.

Red nodded. "He never spares any expense on making sure his guests are comfortable!"

"Mhm!" she looked around. "Where is Ciel? I thought he was up already."

"He's probably still getting ready. He makes sure he looks his best. I guess that's for when the Queen needs to call on him." Her mom said, shrugging and ate at her breakfast. "He spends more time getting ready more than any woman I know."

"Not if that woman is you, aunt."

The women turned their heads to the door way and saw Ciel standing in the door way, the same stern, serious look on his face. He was wearing blue today and Sebastian right next to him. "It's not polite to talk about someone." he walked to his seat, his butler right behind him.

"Aye, that made be true but it's even more non polite to talk about someone when they're right there." Madam Red smiled, ignore the fact that she had been caught gossiping. "But enough about that, I want to know how my favorite nephew is."

Ciel sighed low enough for only him and his butler to here. "Don't you have things to do aunt?"

"You're no fun." she pouted then stopped a second later. "But seriously, I want to know what you plan to do about Emily's case."

"Hn…I'm going to her factory later today and see what I can find. From what you have told me, it would seem that someone wants to put you out of business. I never thought the candies and sweets business would be this…competitive." he picked up his fork and stabbed at his eggs. "But it does not give them the right to threaten my family." he put a fork full in his mouth.

"Thank you Ciel. I don't think I can ever repay you enough." Emily said, tears in her eyes. "I've gone to the police before this but they didn't do anything, they just said it's just some children pulling a joke." her cheeks started to go red.

"The police…it might be possible that they are in on the threats, or at the very least being bribed to ignore it…such a distasteful thing."

"Distasteful…Ciel, can I please use your kitchen? I want to bake a pie for you. I know it's not proper payment but this is the least I can do."

"I already told you Emily; I don't want any-"

"But I have to!" she stood up. "You're doing a lot for me and to just sit down and not offer up anything in return in not right!"

"Hmph…very well." Ciel stood. "Do as you like, I'm going to your factory now." he walked out the room, Sebastian in tow, and left the dining room.

* * *

After breakfast, Emily spent half of her morning looking for the kitchen.

"This is such a big house…how does anything get done?" she turned and went down another hall and saw Maylene dusting off paintings. "Excuse, maid?"

Maylene squeaked and flustered around, tripping over her own two feet. She crashed into a bust and it fell, breaking on impact. "Oh no! Sebastian is going to really upset!" she gathered up the pieces and tried to put them back together.

"I'm sorry!" Emily was on the ground with the maid, helping her gather up the pieces. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

They put the pieces in Maylene's apron. "Please, don't worry yourself about this. I'm sure it can be fixed since we have all the pieces."

"All I wanted to know where the kitchen was…" Emily started to feel really bad for the mess she had caused.

"Why do you want to go there?"  
"I wanted to make Ciel a pie for helping me…I know! You can show me where it is and I'll make you a pie as well! It's the least I can do for causing you such trouble."

"Did someone say pie?" A new voice said from the other end the hall.

The girls looked in the direct and saw Bard and Finny coming up to them. "Oh yes, I'm making a pie, would you like some too?"

The two men nodded eagerly.

Emily chuckled. "First you have to show me where the darn kitchen is. I've walked around this whole house for more than half the morning." she huffed. "This house is really big."

"Don't worry Lady Emily! We'll show you then you can make those delicious pies!" Bard grinned.

Finny, Bard, and Maylene sat on stools in the kitchen as they watch Emily work. She had finally found the kitchen and was making the apple pies.

She put the first one in the oven then used her forearm to wipe her brow. "Baking pies is a lot of work but it's a lot more fun." she grinned and looked at the three servants. "What's it like living in such a big house with only the five of you?"

"Well most of the time it's just us and Tanaka—"Finny started.

"Tanaka, who's that?" she started on a second pie.

"Oh right! He used to be the head butler but that was before the house burned down; he and Master Ciel are the only ones who survived it." Bard looked at the wall and lit a cigarette.

"Oh…"

"Oh! There's also Prince Soma and Angi! They're good friends of the master!" Maylene squealed as she almost fell from her stool.

"Who are they?" Emily looked up from the dough she was kneading.

"Prince Soma and Agni are from India and they had sailed here a while ago looking for Prince Soma's old nanny and the master took him under his wing. When he finally found her, it didn't turn out too well but now he and Agni work to help the poor and watch over the master other house. They sometime come here for a visit." Bard said.

"So Ciel **does** have friends." Emily plopped apples inside the pie pan.

Maylene nodded. "He has lots of them, especially when the social season comes around."

"Right, social season…that's soon isn't it…I've always hated those. I have to get all dressed up and be around people who can be really mean instead of being at home baking pies." she sighed.

"Maybe you can make more pies for the social event the master is holding next week!" Maylene said trying to cheer up her new friend. "Master Ciel said he's been looking for something new to give to his guests!"

"That's a good idea!" Emily cheered. "Everyone will love them too, I'm sure it'll bring him lots of good business for him. Maybe Prince Soma and Angi will be there too; I'd like to meet all of Ciel's friends." she smiled and put another pie in the oven then got to work on the next.

* * *

It was dinner time now. Everyone was in the dinning rooming eating Emily's pies.

"Mmm! Your pies are wonderful Lady Emily!" Bard exclaimed, taking another fork full from the one he and his friends shared.

"See?" Red said, eating another piece. "My little girl is the best!"

"It is nice…I've never had a taste for apple pie but this one is good. I think it would make a great product for our companies when they join." Ciel sipped his tea, a small smile playing across his lips. The only other pie that had taste this good was when Sebastian had gave it to him the first time (after a dozen trial and errors of course).

Emily's cheeks burned red from all the praises she received then looked up at Sebastian. "Sebastian, do you not like my pie?"

"It's not that, I don't have much of a sweet tooth like everyone else." his smile was more than enough to swoon and relax the young woman. "But thank you for thinking of me." he placed his hand over his chest and closed his eyes, blowing slightly, setting Emily's cheeks ablaze.

Emily ate her pie as well, smiling at the sweet, cheery taste. She loved making pies and wouldn't mind doing this more than she already did, she really was just glad to see a smile on peoples face.

"Ciel I—"

Before she finished her sentence, there was a loud knock on the door. Who could that be at such a late hour?

* * *

Now that that's done, it's time for sleep!

And yes, Angi will be coming in soon e_e

~Aurora


	3. Moonlight Meetings

The person who is making me write this is a slave driver! Help me please! –whipped- arrrrgghh!  
Slave driver: Get back to work slave! –whips again-  
Me: Heeeelp me please oh lawdy!

* * *

The knock came again, but louder this time.

"Honestly," Ciel groaned. "Whoever it is better have good reason as to why they are disturbing dinner. Sebastian, the door." he put his fork down.

"Right away." the butler said and walked out of the dining room and into the hall.

"Wow Ciel, you sure do have a lot of friends." Emily said.

"Hardly, it's probably someone wanting a donation…what a shameless thing to come in the middle dinner."

Sebastian soon came back with two men trailing behind him. The first one seemed to be an Indian teenager with dark skin, golden eyes, shoulder-length, plum hair and a rather innocent, sweet face. He also had on large, gold earrings, a gold clip to hold his ponytail, a decorative bindi, a heavily embroidered sherwani, plain churidars and a variety of other accessories, such as a large scarf that is used like a belt and a long necklace. The second one was another tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate-grey eyes, and short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. His hair was wrapped in a white turban and a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidars. He wore earrings as well, his silver hoops and a decorative bindi. His right hand and forearm are wrapped in bandages. The trio stood a little ways from the dining table. "Prince Soma and Mr. Agni have arrived, my lord." Sebastian told.

"Not those two again…"

"Hi Ciel!" Soma said excitedly, waving.

"What are you two doing here?" Ciel asked with an icy edge to his voice. "And was it necessary for you to come so late?"

Soma ignored the coldness and answered the question cheerfully. "We came to visit! I sent a letter to you like Anji said and then we came over!"

"I never got a letter…when did you sent it?"

"This morning!" he grinned widely.

Before Ciel could get really angry, Emily spoke up. "Would you two care to join us?" her cheeks are a bit flushed and flushed more when she got a better look of Angi. She stared at him, awestruck. She had never see a man this handsome before, not even the British nobles looked this good! Her mind went crazy as she fought the urge to reach out and touch the man's face. But being the civil lady she is, she forced herself to remain calm and spoke again. "We have plenty of food and we also have some apple pie." she smiled and hoped that no one noticed the small quake in her voice or how she was trembling slightly.

Soma stared at her. "Who is this pretty lady? Is she another one of your wives?"

"Don't be stupid. This is my cousin, Emily Ashford. She and my aunt will be stating with me until I find out who's trying to harm her and—"

"Someone is trying to hurt her? Agni, we shall help Ciel and Sebastian figure who is trying to hurt this pretty lady!"

Emily blushed, not used to such flattery. "Oh uh thank you for the help." she smiled some. "You're too kind sir."

"We're staying here too so we'll need the rooms closest to her, right Agni?" he turned and looked at his servant.

"Right. Someone could try to come in through a window and get her when she's sleeping. We must be alert." Agni had a look of determination like the prince.

"Fine, whatever." Ciel got up. "I'm going to bed." he left the room with Sebastian following him.

"Thank you Ciel!" Soma called after him.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Emily had woken up on her own accord. She sat up, lit a match and put it to the wick of the candle on her night stand. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "1:19…" she flopped back down and looked at the ceiling, letting her mind go back to Agni. He was the kind of man she'd love to have many babies with. But he was also the kind of man her father wouldn't approve of.

Sighing, she threw the covers off and got out of bed. She was feeling restless now and she needed some air. She blew out the candle and left her room.

Out in the hall light shone in from the decorative plain glass windows, illuminating the hall. Emily looked out one of the windows and saw how far away from the city they really were. She then kept walking till she reached the kitchen and went straight to the back door and opened it. She was met with a cool rush of cold air. She inhaled the faint sweet scent of flowers and stepped out onto the cold concrete, her feet seeming to sizzle from the contact.

Flexing her toes and fingers, she walked off the small steps and onto the grass and walked to the garden. As she neared it the moon seemed the shine brighter than it did in the hall and it appeared to shine solely on the garden, making the white roses shine brightly.

"It's so beautiful…" she said, just above a whisper.

"That it is."

Emily turned around fast, ready to scream and fight off anyone if needed.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Lady Emily." the voice said as a figure came out from behind a rose hedge. It was Agni and he was wrapping the bandage back around his forearm.

"Oh." Emily relaxed and smiled. "I'm sorry for alarming you." her smile faded soon when she realized what he was doing. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt while you were patrolling?" she quickly closed the distance between them.

"Not at all Lady Emily. I wrap my arm and hand to hold back the power that the goddess Kali has given me. She gave me this arm to right by others and to make sure that everyone has justice."

"Wow, what a generous goddess." Emily looked up and down his arm.

"Uh, may I ask why you are out here alone? It is rather dangerous to be out here this late at night."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk…I must be making your job harder…"

"You're not! Now that you're here in front of me, I am put at ease to know that you are safe." Agni did his best to cheer the woman up and it had worked. He saw her smile that seemed to shine as bright as the moon.

"Thank you Mr. Agni."

"There's no need to be so formal with me Lady Emily!" he suddenly felt embarrassed to have someone of nobility to call him that.

Emily giggled. "Well then don't call me 'Lady Emily'. I'm not better than you are and you are no better than me. We're both human beings so therefore, we are both equals."

"I'll call you Emily when we're alone then."

"Ha ha that's fair enough." she turned and sat on one of the marble benches and looked around at the large garden. "Ciel has such a lovely garden…when I have a family I want one like this but with more colorful flowers and every Sunday we'll have tea and apple pie together." she looked at Agni and smiled. "Silly, huh?"

"No, not at all." the man shook his head. "It sounds like a wonderful dream."

"Thank you." she laughed a little then turned her attention back to the sky. "The moon is so big from here, it's simply amazing."

"In Indian, from the tallest palace, the moon looks extremely close. It sometimes looks as white as snow or as yellow as the sun on a sunny day. Where there is a good harvest, the goddess Annapurna will make the moon a bright green, like your eyes. On those nights we have a big festival in celebration for the gift she has given us."

"Oooh! That sounds wonderful! In England, we had something a little close to that called the Social Season. It happens every spring. I wonder if Ciel is going to hold a social." she smiled then yawned. "Oh boy, it must be near sun rise by now." she stood and smiled at the white haired man. "Thank you for keeping me company, Agni. I really enjoyed the time we spent together."

"It was my pleasure Emily." he bowed.

Emily walked back through the garden and into the kitchen, going back to her room, smiling to herself.

Agni looked at the sky and smiled too. "Thank you Parvati."

* * *

**Notices **

I may be changing my name. If I do, I will tell you all in advance so no one thinks my stories or stolen or something. I will also post it in my other chapters and on the profile for extra measure.

Not sure if I'll ever mention Emily's predicament about her factory and just say it's been solved…is what I would say if I rolled like that but I just thought of some pretty cool scene where Emily *bleep bleep bleep bleep* and Ciel has to *bleep bleep bleep*. Then at night Maylene *bleep bleep bleep* Bard and Finny while Soma does *bleep bleep bleep* so Angi can *bleep* Emily. Then, in London, Red *bleep bleeps* her boss so Soma and Angi can *bleep bleep bleep*. But before this, Emily's father has to *bleep bleep* Sebastian because *bleep bleep* and *bleep bleep*! Then a group of Indian's *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* to Emily, Red, and Maylene and make them *bleep bleep bleep*.

:I

Censoring things cost money, money that I don't seem to have…so basically I don't have any more money to do Angi and Emily's love story because I had blew my budget and I do not think my slave driver will give me any more moneys! She said I would make moneys; I'm the one who pays for it! DDDD:

Don't forget to vote in my poll!

~Aurora


	4. Messages

This chapter has been done by the person who wanted me to make it...the next two will probably be done by her as well but I will be doing some major editing because that's just how it do it.

But this is pretty much her chapter...well it keeps the original paper she gave me.

* * *

"It's time to wake up." Sebastian said while he opened the curtains of the apple pie making woman. Bright sunlight shone into the room, shinning in the room.

Emily pulled the covers over head. "One more hour…" she was still tried from last night. She had gotten back to her room later than she thought. The Phantomhive manor looks a lot different at night then it does during the day, especially when the clouds decided to cover up the moon suddenly.

"You should hurry, breakfast will be ready soon." the butler said. "Do you need any help getting dressed?"

"Not to today…I'm going to be in the kitchen so I'm not going to wear anything fancy or of the sort." the light haired woman finally sat up and squinted from the light. It was a bright sunny day, perfect for eating apple pie and drinking sweetened tea.

The butler bowed and then left.

Emily lay in bed for a while longer then got out of bed and went to her closet. Minutes later she came out in a simple blue dress with a brown belt around her waist. She put a gold bracelet on her slender wrist then put her hair up in a high pony tail with a green and blue ribbon.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled happily then went to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with the strong aroma smell of flowers. She looked down and saw a basket filled with all sorts of colorful flowers. "Who could have left this for me?" she said loudly, a smile spreading across her face. She already had a small idea of who this might be.

She picked up the basket and held it to her nose, inhaling the flowers wonderful smells even more. "What a wonderful gift…" she remembered telling Agni that she loves colorful flowers. She felt her cheeks warm up from the sweet gesture for her attention.

While scanning the basket full of promises, she saw a white lotus in the bunch. She picked it out and placed it behind her hair. She went back in her room and set the bundle on her dresser, right in front of the sun.

Emily wondered downstairs to the dining room and sat down next to her beloved mother. "Good morning mother." she smiled happily as she placed the napkin over her lap.

"Oh Emily! Where **did** you get that flower? It's so pretty! It looks simply amazing on you!" Red asked, sipping her tea. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say a secret admirer." she giggled into her cup.

Emily's cheeks burned up again but she smiled despite her mother's teasing. "I'll never tell you mother…it wouldn't be as special to me if I told you or anyone for that matter." she put her finger over her lips in the universal gesture. "But I will tell you that I wouldn't mind marrying him if I got the chance." The two women giggled loudly as breakfast was brought into the room.

However, it was a very unusual choice of dishes. It was prawn curry with mango chutney. Naan bread and odd glasses were next to the bowl.

"The tea will be out shortly. Mr. Agni is still brewing the morning chai." Sebastian said, bowing.

Agni had made the breakfast especially for Emily. He wanted to show her a part of his culture like she had shown him a part of hers.

Ciel arrived shortly and glared at his plate. "Sebastian, what are prawns doing here? Just because I woke up late it doesn't mean that I do not know how the tell time."

"Forgive me my lord, Mr. Agni was quite persistent in wanting to make breakfast today, do you not care for it?"

"…Not at all, go make me something else and be fast about it since you want to make assumptions about what I want." he sat at his usual place at the table.

Sebastian took his food back into the kitchen to remake his breakfast.

Soma soon arrived and sat down next to Emily. "Do you like curry Agni made for you?"

Emily nodded and smiled. "It's very delicious."

Agni came in and poured the tea, keeping to himself that he had heard the compliment. "I hope you like this, it's my favorite tea."

"Thank you." Emily said and blew on the tea and drank it.

Agni stared at a lone drop on her full lush lips. He wanted to steal it away from her with a kiss. He watch again as the woman raised the cup to her lips and drank again, a sound of satisfaction escaped her mouth when she set the cup down.

"This is really wonderful, wouldn't you say so too mother?"

Madam Red nodded. "Yes, yes." she sipped more of it and smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Emily went into the kitchen and put on her apron, ready to make pies. After two wonderful morning gifts, she had to make it up for the man of the hour by baking him a special treat.

She walked in and gathered up the ingredients to make the dough. While she was getting the butter, Maylene had unknowingly bumped into the sugar tin when Emily wasn't looking and added twice the sugar needed to the dough mix. It took her longer than it should have for her to notice that the dough was starting to get too tough of her to knead and that's when she realized the empty sugar tin.

"Oh no! The dough is too hard!" she started to grow angry with herself and picked up the big lump of dough and went to the trash. "Now I can't make anything!" she held it over her head, ready to slam it in until…

A pair of dark olive tanned hands was on top her creamy ivory ones. "There's no need to throw it away, Emily; please, let me help." he smiled kindly at her and took the dough from her hands and put it back on the table and started kneading it for her like it was nothing.

"What is this dough for Emily?" Agni asked her, his voice sweet and kind to her.

"It's just for anyone who wanted something sweet…it was going to be a pie but…" she made a face. "It's okay good for cookies now…"

"What kind of cookies will you make?"

Emily sighed and pouted and looked around. She didn't want to make just normal sugar cookies…she hated normal actually; it's one of the main reasons she asked her dad to let her own her own company. It was quite unusual for women to work, especially if they worked for themselves and in a factory they owned…that was probably a reason why someone was out to get her. Even though this had been going on for quite some time, she was really happy to be able to have something take her mind off of such things.

"I think I'll make sugar cookies…I have a better idea!" she went to the sink and pulled out the basket of apples. "I'll make apple cookies, I need you to separate the dough into little balls while I cut the apples, okay?" she happily while she took and knife and apple and began peeling it.

'_She's a wonderfully woman…kind, sweet, warm…Parvati has really blessed me…thank you." _He thought as he put the last of the dough into little balls. "Anything else I need to do?"

"Can you now roll them out? They need to be long enough so I can fold them over. They'll look like little half moons!" Emily giggled and peeled and cut more apples.

After all the little dough balls were flattened, she put the halves on the dough and folded them. "I hope everyone likes them."

"Of course they will; you crafted them with your own two hands." Agni told her, a smile on his face.

He watched Emily put the cookie sheets in the oven then washed off another apple and took a bite into the sweet fruit.

Agni watched her bite into the red fruit. Even a simple act of consuming a fruit made him fascinated by her. He watched as her teeth bit into the flesh of the apple, her lips covered in the juices of the delectable fruit. "Would you like an apple Agni?" She asked him, throwing the core away. "Oh, no thank you." he answered, smiling. It's only been about two days and he could feel his love for her growing and growing, almost to the point it felt like his heart would burst wide open.

Emily's feelings for Agni have also been growing. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees him and his smiling face. Being this close to her just makes her want to hold onto him and never let him go.

"Agni! Come help me please!" Soma yelled from the hall.

"Yes my prince! Excuse me Emily." Agni said. He gave her one last smile then left.

After she was sure he was gone, Emily started giggling crazily, her cheeks flaring up a bright red. She really does love him; he's one of the sweetest men she has ever met. Since last night, she's thought about a life with him, with kids too. "…The cookies!" she smelt the sweet scent of dough and apples baking well together. She quickly took out the tray and looked at the perfectly golden brown cookies. She took them off the sheet and onto the plate and decided that she'd give Agni most of the cookies. She looked around and found a purple Phantomhive candy box and filled it up with the cookies. "I really hope he enjoys these…and that they stay warm." she closed it neatly and took the green ribbon from her hair and tied it around the box. "Perfect!" she smiled cheerfully, looking at the box.

"Oh Emily, there you are!" Red stepped into the kitchen. "Your father called me to tell you that you'll be expecting a visitor tomorrow afternoon."

Emily was cleaning up the kitchen now. "Thank you mother…wait, a visitor, for me? That's a little odd…" she finished cleaning then picked up the box of cookies. "Who is he sending?"

"I don't know but he said it would make you really happy to see them."

"Oh…okay. Thank you again mother." she went to the door. "Help yourself to as many cookies as you want." she kissed Red's cheek and went down the hall. Her mother always had a sweet tooth for her sweets.

* * *

For dinner it was another Indian cuisine. This time the curry had a more of a kick to it and the naan was crisper. The wine that was selected went wonderfully well with tonight's dinner…at least, most thought so.

"Why has curry been the only dish for the day Sebastian? You know I don't like it." Ciel said. He pushed his plate away.

Sebastian picked it up. "I will make you something else right away." He took the plate back into the kitchen.

Soma sat next to Emily again. "Do you notice anything different with the curry Emily? It's has more spice to it than it did this morning."

"I had put a bit of nutmeg in it, to give it someone flavor." Agni said and poured Emily and his prince some more wine.

Emily drank some wine, using it to hide her blush.

"Ciel dear, have you found out anything new about that factory?"

"Yes, we have. It turns out I was right, it was a group of hired men but unfortunately they wouldn't speak so we're back at square one again."

"At least you know who to go after." Emily said, her voice filled with hope. "It's someone in the candy business who uses hired men! With this, you'll be able to go talk to other candy makers and see what they know about this."

"Ah, you have a point, I haven't thought of that." Ciel said, as Sebastian set his plate down. He actually had thought of this but he decided to be a little charitable tonight. "We'll be out investing tomorrow."

"Thank you again Ciel." Emily smiled happily.

* * *

Emily stood by her door, listening for when Agni would leave his room. As soon as she head his door open and close, she quickly left and set the box of cookies in front of his door. Thankfully, the box and cookies were still nice and warm. She sprayed a little of her lavender scented perfume on to a letter then went back to her room.

When Agni returned, he stopped and saw the purple box with a green ribbon tied on it. "Who is this from?" he picked of the box and sniffed it. It smelled of sweet apples and lavender. _'Is this from Emily?'_ he went into his room and closed the door. "A letter?" he carefully set the box on the small table then opened the letter.

_Agni,_

_I really enjoy your company and your help in the kitchen this morning. I really do hope that we are able to spend even more time together while I am here and even after I have to go back home._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily Mariah Ashford_

As he read the letter, he could hear her say these words in her sweet honey voice. He gently pulled off the ribbon and opened the box and a wave of sugar and apples flooded his nostrils. He had never received a gift like this from the opposite sex before. He picked up one of the still warm cookies and bit into it. His taste buds seem the jump with excitement as the cookie moved over his tongue. But soon it turned to bitter sweet as he realized that what he was feeling for her was wrong. He would never be able to confess his love for her and even if he did, it would be next to impossible for them to be together. He put the cookie back into the box and went to the window. Closing his eyes, he put his hands in front of him. _'Parvati please let no man come between Emily and me. Even though I can serve the prince, I will be there to serve her as well, love her, and worship her. Please, let our love grow and overcome the impossible…including tomorrow…I have an unsettling feeling about tomorrow…'_

Emily is in her bed, a letter crushed in her small hands. It's from Harold West, the man that is supposed to be coming by tomorrow. Tears roll down her cheeks as the letter she just read not moments ago is branded into her memory. West has asked her father for his blessing for he wishes to marry her and her father has said yes. She gripped the letter and sheets tighter as she felt her heart seize up. _'Please God, give me the strength I need tomorrow, the strength I need to stand against all the barriers that have been brought upon me and the man who will forever hold my hear.'_

A new set of tears came flowing out. She put the letter in the ash tray and lit a match to it and watched it burn. After nothing but ashes was left, she blew out the candle and lay down. All throughout her dreams, it was her and Agni in India, joyfully wedded and living together with their children.

* * *

It is very important to shower so then people will want to be around you...just a health tip.

~Aurora


	5. Feelings

-looks in files on computer-

Hey look, some feels!

To me and my slave driver, this chapter is very feelzy...those who cannot take feels, you might want to just skip this chapter all together, just saying :I

* * *

The next morning, Emily sat on the edge of her bed tears staining her cheeks. No matter how many times she tried to picture her and Agni, West and his arrogant face would always flash in. Why did this have to happen? Why did he want _her_ hand in marriage? She grabbed her handkerchief and whipped her eyes and cheeks. She needed a way out of this.

There was a knock on the door then it opened. "Emily~ your father has just informed me who's coming over today! Harold West!" she said happily. "Isn't that something?"

Emily nodded and smiled. "It is…I can't wait."

"Ciel has decided that we can hold a social for his arrival! And there's been talk that he's going to ask for your hand!"

"Yeah talk…he sent me a letter, West…it said that he asked father for his blessings and he gave them to him…" she sniffled and blew her nose.

Red's whole expression changed at that instant and her voice went flat. "He did what?"

"Eh!?" Emily looked up at her mother and froze. Red had this cold hard expression on her face, one that would make anyone question what was going on in her head. But as quickly as it had come, it left.

Her mother stood up. "I'm going to call your father. You should get dressed at have some breakfast, I don't want my daughter getting sick." she kissed her cheek leaving a red lip stain there and then she left.

After the door closed, Emily looked back out the window. _'I will not let this happen!'_ she looked at the clock. She had almost 10 hours to come up with a good reason why she would not accept West's marriage proposal.

The news about the marriage proposal had spread, causing a disruption among the servants, especially Agni.

"Miss. Emily is getting married?!" Finny asked, very confused.

"She's not getting married, she being proposed to, there's s difference! Anyway, we have to get ready for it!" Bard told him.

Agni was on the other side chopping up vegetables for lunch. He was very angry about the news he received right after he came out his room. The more he thought about it, the faster he began to cut the vegetables. That bastard took away his prince's nanny then he dare take away the love of his life. But he knew it didn't matter; social status is what mattered. They could never be together as long as she was a lady of status and he was a servant. Servants marry servants and nobles marry nobles. That's how it will always be…

* * *

As everyone gathered into the dining room for breakfast, a sense of dread hung over everyone. No one was their usual self-other than Sebastian and Ceil-and no one talked. For the second time ever, the Phantomhive manor was filled with despondency.

"Agni, why does everyone look so hopeless? I thought weddings are supposed to be filled with cheerfulness." Soma asked is friend.

"This wedding is different; it's a marriage for Lady Emily and Lord West."

Soma turned to Emily, eyes wide. "You're not going to accept it are you!? That man is evil!"

Emily tried to smile as best as she could. "I'm still thinking about it…I have until tonight to decide anyway."

"But Miss. Emily—" before he could continue, Ciel interrupted.

"This is only a business marriage, if you even want to call it a marriage. He's only doing this for the money and the social status, it's truly pathetic." he sipped his tea. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who caused the messes ups in your factory…of course, should accept his marriage proposal, we will be enemies Emily."

"Oh…" Emily looked down at her food. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Miss. Emily, the kitchen is ready for you to use." Sebastian informed her.

She stood up and walked. "Thank you Sebastian." She smiled as much as she could and went to the kitchen. There, she made the dough but she wasn't as happy as she usually was when she baked. She hardly put in any effort into making the pies. She didn't hum, sing, dance; nothing. She was just as dead as her heart felt.

* * *

After a few hours of baking, she had made just over 15 pies. Looking at the clock, her heart sank. West would be at the house any minute and she still had no idea how she was going to turn the man down.

Red came into the kitchen. "There you are daughter." she dusted flower off of her dress. "West has arrived."

"Oh…that's good." she gave a helpless smile and dusted off her hands. "Where is he?"

"He's in the foyer with Ciel and Sebastian."

"Ah…okay. I'm going to freshen up and change then I'll be down."

"…" Red pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I love you a lot Emily."

"Oh!" Emily was taken aback by the sudden show of affection but hugged her mother nonetheless. "I love you too mother."

After a few more minutes, Emily had finally come down to meet the "guest". She had on a dark blue dress and her hair was up with a pink ribbon and a hat to match her dress.

"Ah, Miss. Ashford, you look very lovely this evening but even better when you're with me." West said, smiling that arrogant smile of his.

The anger inside Emily grew but she smiled anyway. "You're quite the charmer Mr. West." she felt a metallic taste on her tongue after she said the name she grew to hate.

"Would you care to walk with me through the garden before the other guests arrive?" he held out his hand.

Reluctantly, Emily said yes and took the man's hand. She swore she felt her fingers burn up. As they walked to the garden, she stole a glance at Agni, giving him an apologetic look.

Agni nodded slightly, starting into those big green eyes he came to love. He wished desperately to be able to let her know his feelings, even if it didn't matter.

Outside, all West was talking about was the money the two would make together, the status they would have, and the power they could gain. But Emily didn't hear a word of it, she didn't care for things like that when and no one should when they're truly in love. All she wanted was Agni, the man who was worth more than 3 elephant's weight in gold.

But she was brought out of reality when West said: "—I can't wait until tonight! Prepare to be my wife Emily! Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready." he kissed her cheek. "I will see you night my soon-to-be wife!" he walked away.

"I can't wait either, West…" she turned her back to him and began to cry.

* * *

It was night now and more guests had started to arrive. Everyone was in the foyer talking and drinking; laughing and joking. They were all excited about the big news.

Emily was getting ready in her room with her mother. Emily's hair was let down and was in lovely waves and moved gracefully when she moved her head. A pearl and flower hair piece was in her hair. She wore an off the shoulder top that showed off her slender shoulders and much of her neck as well as her breast, making them seem bigger than they are. Her dress was a dusty rose color which made her eyes stands out.

"Ooo~ you look so beautiful! Mr. West won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" her mother said, flushing with pride of her daughters looks. "If I was single, you'd be my enemy!" she laughed happily.

"Ahaha, thanks mother." Emily smiled big. The only reason she dressed like this was to impress Agni, not West.

"Let's go then!" Red took her daughters hand and went to the foyer.

But Emily wasn't the only one who dressed up. Agni decided to pull out his best formal as well. He had a white swatari and a red sash on. He also decided not to wear a turban. His hair was sticking in all directions but in a way you couldn't say it was messy. The bandages on his arm were nice and white. Everything about him screamed that he was a noble man too (which in as sense he is).

Emily wished she could run over to him and hug him but before she could even walk to him, West stood in her way. "Why, you look ravishing tonight Miss. Emily."

The words held a bitter sweet meaning to her. "Thank you, I hope you have a pleasant evening." she said and walked with Madam Red to the dining hall.

Red kept gushing about how the engagement party was going so well but Emily's mind was somewhere else. She was still thinking about how Agni looked so handsome…so manly in her view. She loved how he served everyone with a kind smile and speaking politely with them. He looked as if he _was_ one of them. In her eyes, Agni was more a gentleman than West ever would be.

The dinner that was served was like a big feast. There was roasted chicken, rice, pork, and lots of other foods as well. Sebastian was complemented many times for his excellent cooking skills and the décor of the manor.

Soon after everyone was done eating and now just talking casually, West stood up and tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. "Welcome our honored guest! Thank you for showing up to this engagement part of mine! Oh and Miss. Ashford as well." he smiled and Emily just rolled her eyes then tried to put on her best smile. "We are all glad you were able to make it but I now have an announcement." he turned to Emily and took her hand. "Miss. Ashford, will you marry me?"

The crowd was anxious for her answer. Soma too disgusted to join in the party but wanting to know what she would say and Agni waiting by for anyone needing something, whished the two happiness, even though it pained him to see the women he loved got to another man who didn't even deserve her.

Just when no one could take Emily's long and drawn out pause, she said one simple phrase that would change everything.

"Give me till tomorrow to say." she titled her head and smiled.

The crowd gasped, leaving West embarrassed, Soma grinning widely, and Agni counting his blessings. Had the gods hear Soma and Agni's prayers? Or was this just a new obstacle in their quest for love?

The crowd began chattering about what just happened, quickly making up wild and outrageous rumors.

West stood, angry, and squeezed Emily's hand hard. "Very well my dear, but be wise." he held onto her hand for a bit longer then let go and left to his room. Emily had soon left as well. After he had left, Sebastian and Agni had came out with the pies and served everyone a piece. As they ate, everyone had agreed that pie was not as good as it looked. Most of them had had one of Emily's home baked pies from her shop and these pies did not have that same warm happy feeling they usually did.

Curious as to what everyone was talking about, Agni took a bit from a pie and soon sit it out into a napkin. The usually happiness and cheerfulness was in the pie and instead was replaced by sorrow and lament.

* * *

It was late at night now, everyone had returned home, ready to spread the news of what had just happened at the engagement party and how Emily had pretty much said no.

Agni had been standing in front of his loves door for quite some time now, wondering if he should see how she's doing. Deciding to take a chance, he knocked on the door. "Emily, are you alright? Can I come in?" there was a crash right after which made him panic. "Emily! What's wrong?"

From the other side, in a low soft voice, Emily spoke. "Go away…I want to be alone…"

Agni knew from the bottom of his heart that that wasn't what she wanted at all. "Please, let me in!" he turned the knob but she had already locked it.

From the other end, a candle could be some coming towards Agni. In a sudden movement, he forced the door open and rushed in the room, closing it behind him. He leaned against the door, trying to slow down his breathing until he was sure the butler was gone. When he didn't hear anymore footsteps, he then turned his attention to Emily.

She was by the bed, in a white night gown, her hair flowing freely around her. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. She looked as if she had been crying for hours; since she left the dining room.

"A-Agni!' she choked out.

The man she loved was quickly by her side, pulling her into a fierce hug.

Not able to stand it anymore, she clenched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. She felt his warm loving arms wrap around her waist. She felt his head on top of hers, his warmth radiation through her and slowly calming her down. Finally, after a few minutes, her sobs turned into hushed hiccups and sniffles. Being in his arms felt so right, it was painful. Why did their love have to be forbidden? Was it a curse brought upon by God or by some other greater force?

She looked up into Agni's blue-gray eyes and calmed down even more. "I-I…I wanted to b-be with y-you s-so ba-badly!" she felt a shudder rush down her spin and she tried to force herself to calm down even more so she could stop being such a blubbering mess.

"I know…me too Emily…but I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be right beside you." Agni placed his hand on his cheek, smiling gently.

The two bodies moved closer together and their lips soon on each other. The secret kiss they shared was another bitter sweet moment in their life but they took great happiness in it anyway. They were finally alone to fully enjoy each other's company, finally able to hold onto each other, even if it was for just a couple of minutes.

The two were so absorbed in their kiss, that they didn't even notice the door knock and then it opening. "Emily, I wanted to know how you were— Oh my!"

The two immediately pulled away from their kiss, their faces deep red as if they were teenagers being caught kissing in school.

The first thing that overcame Madam Red was anger but that was quickly washed away as she realized who was kissing her daughter. "So this is what my lovely daughter has run off to do." a small smiled danced on her lips and she plopped herself onto her legs and sat in front of the two love birds. "Now I want to know when all of this started and where you two plan to go after this. I want to be as much help as I can."

"But Madam Red—"

"Call me Angie." she smiled a little more.

"Well, Angie, me and Emily are very much in love but—"

"But it's a long story mother…"

"I do not mind, the night is still young, we have plenty of time."

* * *

MY BACK HURTS!

No more _Kiss Me Tomorrow _until my back feels better

-yawn- night

~Aurora

P.S- I won't change my name :3


	6. The Opera

The sun was high in the air. The noon air was warm and a gentle breeze moved through the hair making flower peddles scatter across the ground, their sweet scent filled the air.

The guests from last night sat outside in the Phantomhive garden, chatting and drinking tea. Commenting on how lovely the garden was and how good the tea is. But they were mostly waiting for Emily Ashford to announce if she would marry Harold West.

Sebastian stopped by the table where Emily, Ciel, Soma, and Madam Red sat and poured them their tea.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel picked up his cup and sipped the tea.

"Your tea is always the best." Emily smiled and sipped hers.

"Your praises are too much Lady Emily." Sebastian said, placing his hand over his chest, smiling.

"Emily dear, have you decided on if you're going to marry Mr. West?" Madam Red asked, putting her tea cup down. "I don't mean to rush you but I do not wish to waist these good people's time any longer."

"Yes mother…" Emily sighed.

Across the garden, West stood up and tapped his spoon on the glass, drawing everyone's attention. "I think it's time that we have an answer to the pending question." he drew his attention to Emily, as did everyone else. "I do believe it's time you answer my question, Miss. Ashford."

"You're right, I do suppose it is time for you all to hear my choice." she stood up, a small smile on her face. "I've decided…I've decided that I will **NOT** marry a man who does not have my heart. I am sorry Mr. West." she sat back down and drank her tea.

Soma grinned while Madam Red used her tea cup to hide her smile. Whispers and murmurs went around the garden, surprised by her truthful words.

"Is that your final answer?" West asked lips tight.

"Yes." she picked up a cookie Sebastian had placed in front of them and bit into it.

"Very well." he sat back down. _'One way or another, you _will _marry me!'_

It was late afternoon now; the sun was close to setting. All the guests had gone home, still talking about what had happened earlier that afternoon. All that remained was the original guests of the house and West.

"Miss. Emily," West started.

"Mr. West, please. My daughter has already said no, multiple times already." Madam Red said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" he glared at Red then looked back at Emily. "I didn't want to say it in front of everyone else but it doesn't matter what you say, your father has already said we are to wed!" he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard. "So get your things so we can leave!"

"O-Ow, M-Mr. West!" Emily squirmed, trying to get her hand free. "You're hurting me!"

"I don't care!" he jerked her towards him. "We are going to get married whether you like it or not!"

Emily cried out in pain. It felt like her bones were being crushed against each other. Tears started to form up in her bright green eyes.

"Let her go."

West, Madam Red, and Emily turned their attention to the bottom of the stair case stood Agni. His brow was furrowed and a grim expression was on his face. He unwrapped the bandage from around his hand and forearm, moving closer to the two. "I said, let her go."

"I don't have to listen to you! You're just servant who—"

"Who happens to hold my heart!" Emily shouted. She wretched her free of West's grasp, cradling it in her other hand. "I could never love a man who is only after my money and not my heart!"

"Ah, such wise words from an Ashford."

Again, everyone turned their attention to the new comer. The front door was open, letting the evening sunlight shine in. There was a man in a dark brown suit, he held a black cane in his right hand, his dark brown hair was combed neatly on his head with a moustache, and his green eyes were as dark as the forest trees. He had quite a gut on him from eating all of his daughter's sweets.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Emily asked. She was both surprise and happy to see her father.

"Ho ho, your mother called me yesterday afternoon and said it was imperative that I come here before the day is over so I rushed on over in one of those new automobiles. Hm herm, yes." he cleared his throat. "Now, what was the reason I had to rush out here for Angelina?"

Madam Red went up and stood by his side. "William, I know you wanted our precious daughter to marry Harold but I do not think it would work out to well and I know how you want our daughter's happiness." she held on to his arm. "So, I propose that we let Emily marry who she wishes to and not Harold, right?"

"Hm, you do have a point Angelina. It would be a shame for her to come over every Sunday for dinner and have a drab expression on her face. Pretty ladies should not look miserable when they are surrounded by family."

"Father…" Emily smiled then looked at Agni and smiled more. "Father, I wish to marry him." she turned her body towards Agni, her smile a little bigger.

"Ah, an India has captured your heart? This is something I did not expect. But what is wrong with Harold? Surely he is the perfect gentleman, such as myself." he coughed briefly into his handkerchief.

"Yes, father I know but…I don't love him like I love Agni and—"

West had cut her off. "It doesn't matter! He's already said that you and I are to wed! So get your things so we can—"

**WACK!**

West hit the floor with a loud bang, his right cheek swollen and bright red.

William put his cane back on the floor. "I am sorry to say but you are not the man I thought you to be. Your blatant display of disrespect proves that you are not fit to marry my daughter. Gather your things and leave my sight." he slammed his cane on the floor.

West slowly got up and glared at Emily. "This isn't over!" he ran out before anyone else could say something.

"Are you okay Emily?" Agni took her hand into his hand, rubbing it gently.

She nodded. "Nothing feels broken…I think it's just bruised." she moved it and winced.

Red quickly went over her daughter. "Let me see please." she took her hand and examined it. "Hm…it's sprained; looks like you won't be able do any cooking for some time. Sorry love." she gave her a comforting smile.

"Well, I'm even gladder I came here. There's an opera tonight." Mr. Ashford said a big smile on his face.

"Really? I thought you hated it?" Emily's eyes shinned brightly.

"But I know how much you love the opera." he smiled. "It makes me happy to see you smile."

* * *

The Ashford's and Agni were in the opera theater. Emily and Agni had a balcony seat, watching the opera from below.

While on their way to the theater, Emily had properly introduced her mother and father to Agni.

"Ah, so this is the man you wish to marry…I must say, I do approve of this. He looks like a man I would love to have as my son it law. Well done Emily dear, you both have my blessing." William said, smiling at his daughter and her hopefully his future son-in-law.

"Thank you, father!" Emily kissed his cheek then held on to Agni's arm.

"Yes, thank you sir." Agni smiled, putting his free hand on her arm. "Thank you so much."

Now the two love birds sat together on the opera house balcony, holding each other's hands. Emily adjusted herself, making her fan fall. "Oh dear." she let go of the man's hand and searched the floor for it.

"Did you find it?"

"No…oh nooo…"

Agni got down and looked for it with her. "Don't worry, we'll find it."

While searching, they bumped heads.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Agni rubbed her head.

"Ah, yes. I'm okay." she blushed, looking up at him.

He started back at her, looking into each other's eyes.

"I uh found your fan…" he held it up for her to see.

"Thank you…"

They moved closer to each other, their lips less than an inch apart.

They started into each other's eyes before they both closed the distance and kissed.

* * *

I really hate how this ended…when I think of a way, I just might redo this whole scene :I I don't know yet...but I really, REALLY, **REALLY **hate how this chapter went...well the second part anyway -sighs- so like I said, if I think of something, I'll change that second half or ask my slave driver.

~Aurora


	7. The Engagement

It was the night of the engagement party for Emily and Agni. The two lover birds couldn't wait another second to announce their love publicly. Even though there was the fear of being rejected by the posh society she had grown up with, that didn't really matter to her, as long as she was with the man she loved, they could cast her to the U.S as long as she was with the man who held her heart.

Emily stood in front of a full length mirror, her hair down, framing her blemish free face. She wore one of her mother's red dresses that hugged her body perfectly. It made her feel seductive but she was still the same shy girl so she kept trying to pull up the front.

"Ah, the dress looks very lovely on you, my child," Madam Red said her face lit up in excitement. "You'll be a jewel for your husband, there's no way he can resist you!" she giggled, fluffing up her daughters hair.

"I-I know but…it's this a little reveling? I feel so uncomfortable…"

Red simply laughed. "My dear child, your father told me you were always nerves to dress a little showy." she turned her daughter to face her. "When I see you, love, I think of a passionate, seductive, and confident woman when I see you; much like myself." she told her while dabbing pink lipstick on her lips.

After a moment, Red turned her daughter around and set her in front of the mirror. "What do you think?"

Emily's eyes widen. "Wow…," was all she could say. She had never thought she could look this good. She had always envied over women for their looks and never once thought she could look half as good until today.

She turned to face her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Red chuckled and hugged her child back. "You are my only little girl…"

Agni was downstairs in the dining room with everyone else, waiting for Emily and Madam Red. He had on white attire, a red sash and gold jewelry. Everyone could tell that he was anxious about this all, but not as much as the noble men and women. Who had ever heard of a servant marrying a commoner? Would their children try to marry servants as well? Would their spouse leave them for the maid or the butler, or even the stable boy? This clearly put everyone on edge.

Viscount Ash Ford walked up to Agni, his soon-to-be son-in-law, a smile on his face. "I can tell you're anxious, my boy. I was too when I was going to walk down the aisle. I was starting to get cold feet but then I remember that this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The woman who makes me smiles whenever she walks into the room," he said with a smile on his face, his voice filled with warmth. "When you feel that strongly about someone, it doesn't matter what everyone else things, all that matters is that you two are happy."

Agni smiled. "Thank you for your kind words sir. If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, let me know."

"Now that you mention it, there is one thing…I want you to make my little girl happy. And give me lots of grandbabies!" he laughed and Agni blushed. He had never really thought of having children with Emily, this had made his mind wonder. How many children would they have? What would they name them? How would they raise them?

He was suddenly brought out of his trance like state when he felt something warm press against his cheek. He turned and saw his soon-to-be wife. She was seriously breath taking. Well, she was always breath taking to him but today, even more so.

"Are you ready for dinner, my sweet?" Emily asked, lacing her fingers with his. "I must tell you, I'm very nervous about all of this…but with you close to me, I feel like I can face the Devil and win."

Agni squeezed her hands gently. "I feel the same way as well."

With that, the couple walked to the table, everyone else in tow, and sat down to enjoy dinner.

Everyone could see how happy the two made each other. They smiled at one another, held hands, and whispered in each other's ear. They all saw that that previous marriage agreement with West was a bad choice for the sweet young woman.

The feast this time was of Indian food that Agni had prepared himself the night before. He made a special dish just for his wife to enjoy. He had made the curry from the curry contest for what he thought would be the best for her. He had even added the rare blue lobster (he had to beg Sebastian to find it for him).

"Oh Agni, this is simply delicious!" Emily said after a few bites of her curry. "It's perfect!"

"I made is just for you. I always thought blue is such an appealing color on you." he told her, thumbing her cheek.

Red, in Indian culture, is considered to wish someone good luck, but Emily had to agree with him, she did like the color blue more. "Thank you, Agni." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She then picked up a piece of lobster and dipped it into the curry and ate it. She had surprised both Soma and Agni that she knew how to eat it.

Agni smiled and picked up a small ball of rice. "Do you want some rice as well?"

Mouth still kind of full, Emily nodded and at the rice, licking some off of his fingers, swallowing and smiling.

Angelina sat down the table and smiled, so very pleased that her daughter had found happiness and was marrying the man of her dreams, something she almost didn't get to do.

"She's happy, isn't she, Angelina?" William asked, watching his daughter feed her husband using her hand (an Indian custom to show respect and also showing great love and affection).

"Yes. She never smiled like this when she was around West but this man; I can tell she will never stop smiling." she watched as the mentioned couple wrapped their arms around each other's and drank from this wine glasses. Emily giggled and Agni pecked her forehead. The two parents were glad that such a man will be able to cherish and adore their only daughter with such fondness. It was truly a sight that would forever make them happy.

"Do you think she will she move to India?"

"I don't know…I don't want her to but it is up to them to decide…we have no more control over her life now," Angelina said, a fond distant look on her face.

Sebastian brought in the pies Emily made hours before and this time, they taste like they should have: filled with sweetness and excitement. Sounds of approval came from all around the table. These pies were remarkable.

Agni and Emily shared a slice. Agni could taste the difference in the pie; he tasted love, cheerfulness, and the joy of love. He was lucky to have such a loving and caring woman in his life. "This is a wonderful pie," Agni said, holding his fiancé hand.

After everyone had their fill of food, Viscount William stood and tapped his glass. "Everyone, we are her to wish my daughter and my son-in-law a pleased and rewarding marriage. To live in a lovely home, to have many children, and have a long life." he sipped his drink, as did everyone else.

Next, Agni stood up and spoke. "Before I came to the Phantomhive manor, or even before I came to England, I lived a life of crime and lies. But then I was saved by my prince and brought here. Now, it feels like I was saved all over again by this woman right here." he smiled, gesturing towards Emily. "The gods and goddesses have blessed me with Emily, my personal goddess. I thank you Madam Red and Viscount William for allowing me to have your daughter's hand in matrimony. I promise to make her joyful and her life enjoyable." he drank from his own glass, as everyone else did as well. "I love you, Emily." he kissed her.

"I love you too, Agni." she said, kissing him back, a smile dancing on her lips.

* * *

As the night wore on, the guest left one by one, soon leaving to spread the word of an England noble's daughter marrying an Indian hood rat.

Emily walked to her room, holding onto Agni's arm, walking close to him. "That speech was very beautiful; I've never thought I would ever feel this honored to be called a man's wife. I'm thankful that we can be together forever as husband and wife." she stopped him momentarily and then whispered, "As mother and father as well my sweet." she added, suggesting that she wants to have children, and a lot of them, to show everyone their love for one another.

Agni blushed and held Emily close by her waist. "I want many, many children, my love." he said, before he kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers.

Soma was peeking out from his room, watching his butler and his wife, a grin wide on his face. A new friend was now added to his growing family and his friend now had a loving wife. He had never been happier for him.

* * *

Ah. This is the last chapter for _Kiss Me Tomorrow_. I hope you have all enjoyed this. Thanks for your reviews and positive comments.

If you have any questions, just message me and check out my other stories.


	8. Honeymoon

Emily and Agni were on their way to England for three days to spend time together for their honeymoon. Emily kept snuggling up to her husband and every few miles, she kisses his cheek. "Can't wait, my love?" Agni asked, blushing at his wife's display of affection. "No, I can't wait. I've been looking forward to this since our engagement party. Now we finally get to have some alone time." She said her arm around his. "I've been impatient myself; I've looked forward to us finally showing our love for the other." He said, kissing her on the lips sweetly.

When they arrived, the couple quickly checked in and made their way to their special hotel room. In the room, there was a large king sized bed with big fluffy pillows all around. On the small polished wooden table sat a basket filled with different types of oils, courtesy of Madam Red. Emily walked to the basket and picked up the note off the basket and read it. "It's from mother…" Emily spoke as she continued to read the rest of the note. Soon her cheeks flared up. "I-It's for tonight." Agni chuckled at his wife's blush and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her cheek. "We shouldn't let her kind gesture go to waste, what else does the note say?"

Emily pulled out a set of sex appealing Indian clothes. There was a red harem outfit for Emily to wear. It had red belly shirt that was accented with gold and yellow, an almost translucent red skirt with jewels to wear along with the outfit.

Her blush darkening, she continued to read the note.

_Make his feel like a sultan, enjoy~_

Agni also blushed, the thought of Emily and tonight was already running ramped through his head, but for her to wear something like that, he'll feel like a sinner of the udder pleasure: he was delighted yet afraid. In his past, he committed sins, which included having sex with many women, taking their virginity and then leaving them for another, fulfilling his goatish lust. Now that he was changed, he was afraid to hurt anyone that way again, especially Emily. Taking her virginity was a big step in any relationship.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to put this on, wait for me, Agni." Emily said, kissing his cheek and leaving the room to change from her blue dress to the red attire.

Agni sat on the bed and said a prayer to the gods for guidance. '_Gods above…give me the strength to control my carnal desires and not hurt Emily. Help me please to control these raw urges.' _Too deep in his prayer, he didn't notice Emily stepping out of the bathroom as she lit the candles and closed the curtains. She then carefully crawled on the bed and let her reddish brown henna decorated hands cover his eyes, surprising him. "Keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them." she whispered to his ear. Agni did as he was told.

Emily then crawled off the bed and walked around him and looked at his closed eyes. She took off his turban and kissed his forehead then his eye lids, sweetly enjoying the smooth texture of his skin. She watched his olive skin turn red in blush.

Agni controlled the urge to look at her, he enjoyed his loves touches and focused on that the most before being pushed down by Emily, feeling her crawl onto of his waist before sitting, feeling her weight on his waist.

Emily unbuttoned his red shirt and took off his sash, tossing it around her shoulders, attempting to cover her slender belly slightly in her shy nature. "You can open your eyes now..." she said. Agni opened his eyes and his breath was caught in his breath. '_The gods have blessed her with incredible beauty!' _he thought to himself before saying, "By the gods..." The red shirt she wore showed off her pale skin beautifully, her breasts seemed larger in the shirt, her figure fully exposed to him for the first time, only his sash hiding her stomach from him. Her eyes were painted in black liner and red eye shadow, her lips glossy red to show their fullness and her hands in a henna design. Agni shed his shirt and took his sash off of her, placing both shirt and sash on the floor. He sat up, unwrapping his right arm and making Emily slide down into his lap, his hands on her full hips, him in only his pants.

"I'm so happy to do this with you Agni." Emily said, gold reflecting the flames of the candles, looking like a lady of the flames.

"As do I, my love" Agni said, leaning forward and kissed her, their tongues dancing in eagerness. A slight humming noise came from Emily, her body shivers in excitement, her face a pale rose color. As Agni pulled away, saliva connects their mouths. Emily panted; her eyes closed and she was blushing darkly.

Carnal desires are telling Agni to have his way with Emily, he started to hold her by her arms, only to have desires be over powered by a strong sense of control, telling him to go slow cause this was Emily's first time to a man's touch and it would not be wise to make that first touch something she would want to forget. Agni held her closer and kissed and nipped at her creamy neck, tasting and teasing the flesh till he left delicious bruises all over. Agni placed his hand on her rear, kneading the firm yet soft flesh. Emily moaned at his actions, her eyes clouding over with lust and want, she gave little pants to try and calm herself from all the stimulation she was receiving.

"Does that feel good, Emily?" Agni asked, positioning her on the bed, the bangles around her ankles to jingle at her movement as he positions her on her back. Emily nodded and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Agni striped her top off and saw her creamy mounds exposed to him, her soft pink areola poking out, it was truly a delectable treat to any man to taste them, and taste him he shall. He took one soft pink nipple in his mouth causing an involuntary moan to escape Emily throat, enjoying her husband's caresses. His palms touched her thighs and sides, leaving trails of fire where they touched on her flesh. He tongued her buds, leaving it fully erected before switching to the other one, doing the same ritual to it as he did to the first one, his left hand rubbing the one he had just tasted.

Emily squirmed in pleasure, moisture forming between her legs for the first time in her life. The straining of his pants was beginning to be too much for him, he couldn't stand it any longer. Agni sat Emily and took her hand and guided it to the lump in his pants causing Emily to blush a deep red, her eyes wide. "Touch me Emily...please." Emily's shaking hands unbuttoned his pants and gasped when she saw his daft spring out, fully awake and ready. She gave a gulp and softly held it, her warm fingers wrapping carefully around it, giving a slight squeeze causing Agni to hiss in pleasure.

"This is what will take you, your maiden head." he said with a sigh as she lets him go. Emily began to feel even more wetness between her thighs; slight tingles in her lower abdomen begin to erode. "Do with me as you desire, I'm yours forever now." The young wife looked at him and took off her skirt. Her plump, white legs exposed to him as she sat, her mound covered with slight curls. Emily lay on her back, closing her legs. "I…I want you to take me now, my husband." she said almost commanding to him. Agni pulled her closer to him and spread her legs to fit his girth. "Jo aagya." And with that, he entered her flower, about to harvest the sweet, sweet bud.

Emily gave a strained groan as she felt him enter her core. "I'll make it fast, just relax." he said, poking at her barrier.

"Do it now." as quickly as she said that, he thrust hard into her, breaking her wall. Emily gave a slight cry; the pain spreading threw her body, and tears falling from her green orbs. Agni kissed them away, moving father inside her.

Agni gave a low moan near her ear, making Emily claw at his back as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Her legs bend up, bangles clanging at her movement as he thrusts into her. Both arms next to her head, Agni kept control of his thrusts, slowly into her, moaning at her tightness.

Time passed and now it was her turn to moan, pain now being traded for pleasure, Emily bucked her hips and moaned loudly. Taking the moan as a sign, Agni started to go faster, giving a guttural moan.

"A-Agni!" Emily moaned loudly, her legs and arms tightly around him "I-It feels so good!"

In his past, Agni's lust was difficult to fill, but now he's with Emily, it's like she's sucking it out of him, his lust being drained into her, having the best pleasure of his life, marital pleasure. Now he's truly enjoying his wife to the fullest. Remembering the Karma sutra, he sat up, having Emily on his lap as he thrust into her, the lotus position, hands on her hips, moving her to his movement.

"I-It feels like something is coming! C-Coming fast!" Emily said with a groan. "Don't keep it in, let it go!"

With that, Agni released himself inside her, filling her womb. Emily felt his warmth and shuddered at her own release, the 1st of many to come from their marriage. Her body twitched in pleasure. Agni fell backwards, his wife in his arms, both falling asleep.

* * *

Emily woke to a mouthwatering smell that floated around in the room. She sat up, taking the blanket to cover her bare chest. Agni snuck out of the room and to the hotel kitchen to prepare her some food, Para puri to be exact, an Indian snack food. His pants hung loosely around his hips as he walked to her with a tray in hand. "I made you something to eat, I hope you like it." he said as he sat, picking up some of the food with his hand and feed her.

Emily then said, "You don't need to worry about me not liking your food; it's always delicious." she licked his fingers and smiled. She sat up and picked up some of the food and fed him. "We finally got to be husband and wife, I'm so happy."

Agni smiled and licked her fingers. He kissed her hand and continued up her arm and finally her lips. "I've never been so satisfied in my desires until last night. You are indeed mine."

Emily smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Agni pulled her down and laid her on top of him "I love you, my Emily" he said, kissing her sweetly. She kissed him back and laid her head on his chest. "I love you too, my Agni."

* * *

The person who wanted me to do this story wrote this extra chapter for you all.

~Maple


End file.
